El Dragon De La Era Sengoku
by kurosaki light
Summary: Despues de derrotar a acnologia, natsu estaba en un estado critico causando que todos se preocuparan e intentaran ayudarlo pero no pudieron, hasta que mavis la primera maestra de fairy tail utilizo un hechizo en el dragon slayer mandandolo a otra dimension junto a erza. No soy muy bueno con los resumen pero denle una oportunidad


Bienvenidos a mi 2do que se me ocurrio despues de ver oda nobuna, espero que les guste n_n

Fairy tail ni oda nobuna y me pertenecen

**Igneel-solo lo utilizaran demonios, dragones y natsu en su dragon force completo**

_**Modo Dios Dragon De Fuego-solo natsu cuando entre en algun** **modo**_

**Prologo**

NATSU!-se escucho el grito de muchas personas que estaban detrás de una barrera de color amarillo transparente-¡NO PUEDES TU SOLO ENTIENDELO!-grito una peli roja derramando lagrimas-ERZA TIENE RAZON, ¡¿ACASO SE TE SUBIERON LAS LLAMAS A LA CABEZA?!-grito/pregunto un chico de pelo negro sin camisa-¡CALLATE GRAY, QUE SE LO QUE HAGO!-exclamo/respondio un chico de pelo rosado con heridas por todo el cuerpo el cual de repente se ródeo de un fuego negro con relámpagos-_**¡MODO DIOS DRAGON LLAMAS ELECTRICAS!-**_y se lanzo contra el dragon que tenia delante de el-¡_**Rugido Del Dios Dragon Llamas Electricas!-**_entonces de su boca salio una gran cantidad llamas negras con relámpagos rodeándolas las cuales impactaron en el dragon haciéndolo rugir de dolor y enviándolo al otro lado de la barrera-_**¡Puño De Hierro Del Dios Dragon Llamas Electricas!-**_exclamo ya encima del dragon golpeándolo con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que rugiera con mas dolor pero eso no fue todo su ataque-_**¡Garra Del Dios Dragon Llamas Electricas!-**_hundio al dragon en el suelo-_**¡Espada Cuerno Del Dios Dragon Llamas Electricas!-**_otro rugido de dolor se escucho-_**Con fuego divino en mi mano derecha y electricidad divina en mi mano izquierda los junto y crean, ¡Resplandor Divino Del Dios Dragon Llamas Electricas!-**_ataco otra vez sin dejar descansar al dragon-_**toma esto acnologia ¡Loto Divino: Explosion Divina Del Dios Dragon Llamas Electricas!-**_su cuerpo fue envuelto por su magia y lo dirigio hacia el dragon hundido en el suelo quien recibió el ataque creando una gran explosión que destruyo la barrera y mando a todos a volar lejos mientras natsu caia un poco lejos de donde estaba acnologia todo herido-¿Lo... logre?-se pregunto a si mismo tirado en el suelo mirando a donde había estado acnologia y siguió mirando esperando a que apareciera el dragon cosa que no paso-l..lo logro ¡Natsu lo logro!-exclamo un mago del gremio blue pegasus y los demás que salieron volando fueron rápidamente al lugar donde había ocurrido la batalla a excepción de algunos magos que quedaron inconscientes-es verdad salamander lo hizo-dijo sorprendido gajeel pero fue empujado por una chica peli roja que salio corriendo hasta natsu-¿Estas bien?-pregunto preocupada, pero el no respondio ya que seguia mirando hacia donde estaba agnologia-¿Natsu porque no respondes? ¿Estas bien?-volvio a preguntar mientras mas magos se iban reuniendo alrededor de ellos-¿Cómo esta natsu?-pregunto una rubia cubierta de heridas-no lo se no quiere responder-respondio erza preocupándose más-o vamos Tan herido estas que no puedes hablar flamitas-bromeo gray pero natsu siguió callado preocupando a todos-ok esto es raro no le devolvió el insulto a gray-dijo cana dejando de beber su cerveza causando que todos tengan una gota de sudor-no le hagan caso a la princesa de hielo-hablo por fin natsu levantándose por su cuenta-salgan de aquí que esto no ha terminado-dijo serio y fuego rodeo su cuerpo aunque era débil-acnologia sigue vivo, el nunca moriría por unos ataques como esos-apreto los dientes con rabia y fue entonces cuando escucharon un rugido que sonaba molesto-yo me encargare de el-salio corriendo otra vez al dragon que le disparo un rugido el cual pudo esquivarlo por los pelos pero natsu no espero que acnologia lo golpeara con su cola incrustándolo en el piso haciéndolo escupir sangre y rompiéndole algunas costillas-ARGHHHH-pero aun asi natsu se levanto e intento golpear al dragon que también estaba herido aunque no tanto como el-_**Rugido Del Dragon De Fuego-**_lanzo su rugido el cual fue fácilmente derrotado por el de acnologia-**Roooarrrrr-**rugio con fuerza el dragon golpeando a natsu con una de sus garras abriéndole una herida de forma horizontal en el pecho-AGHHHHHHHH!-grito adolorido a la vez que con su fuego cerraba la herida causada pero en eso el dragon le disparo otro rugido sin darle tiempo para que termine y…

ARGHHHHHHHHHH!-grito natsu al ser golpeado por el rugido haciéndolo sangrar mucho quedando tendido en el suelo sin moverse-lo siento… chicos…-murmuro con su pelo tapándole los ojos haciendo que todos los de fairy tail lloraran y gritaran su nombre-ya no puedo soportarlo ire ayudarlo-dijo gajeel preparandose para ir hacia natsu-yo igual no permitiré que natsu-san muera-hablo Sting con rouge a su lado asintiendo-supongo que es hora de cazar-dijo cobra parándose al lado de ellos-yo también ayudare!-exclamo Wendy diendo también a ellos-tu te encargaras de curar a natsu para que pueda ayudarnos-ordeno laxus parándose en el medio de ellos-y..yo también ayudare-dijo erza queriendo ayudar pero fue detenida por makarov-lo siento erza pero no podras ayudar en este pelea, tu no eres una Dragón Slayer y solo estorbarías si vas, además… natsu no quiere que ninguno de nosotros vaya-hablo serio el maestro de fairy tail-¿Por qué lo dice makarov-san?-pregunto rouge confundido al igual que todos-lo digo por eso-señalo a natsu que se estaba parando mientras acumulaba magia en su mano-_**¡Puño De Hierro Del Dragon De Fuego!-**_golpeo el suelo abriéndolo-_**¡Barrera Ignea Del Dragon De Fuego!-**_un muro de llamas se alzo evitando que alguien pueda entrar-¡NO DEJARE QUE ENTREN ESTA ES MI PELEA Y NO TIENEN DERECHO A INTERVENIR!-grito natsu con escamas en su cara-(lo siento chicos pero no permitiré que mueran aunque eso signifique que me tenga que sacrificar)-se disculpo mentalmente-¡DE QUE ESTAS HABLANDO IDIOTA VAS A MORIR SI SIGUES LUCHANDO CONTRA ACNOLOGIA!-grito con enojo lucy-¡LUCY TIENE RAZON, NO PODRAS TU SOLO!-grito también mirajane-no estoy solo-dijo ya sin gritar el peli rosa-verdad amiguito-sonrio el dragon Slayer mirando a un gato azul que asentia-aye! No dejare que tengas toda la diversión natsu-dijo animado el gato-pues bien porque esta sera nuestra ultima batalla amigo-al escuchar eso todos los presentes se quedaron en shock-espera…. Quiere decir que natsu piensa morir…

No pienso morir todavía-le respondio natsu a erza-primero tengo que encargarme de este dragon-y sonriendo salvajemente fue rodeado de fuego y las escamas que tenia se le hicieron mas notable aunque solo acnologia lo podía ver-¡vamos happy!-exclamo natsu-¡aye sir!-exclamo también el exceed tomando a natsu y salieron volando contra acnologia el cual ya los esperaba-_**¡Rugido Del Dragon De Fuego!-**_disparo su rugido contra acnologia quien contrataco con el suyo-**Te has vuelto mas fuerte humano… ya veo es la dragon forcé-**hablo por primera vez el dragon sorprendiendo a natsu-asi que puedes hablar pues vaya sorpresa-dijo natsu sorprendido pero sin darle mucha importancia-pense que solo sabias decir roar roar-imito los rugidos de acnologia enfadando a este-**hmp es por eso que desprecio a los de tu raza-**dijo molesto el reptil atacando a natsu y a happy el cual esquiva la garra de acnologia-entonces te odias a ti mismo, despues de todo eras un humano sin mencionar que también eras un dragon Slayer-bromeo natsu enojando mas a acnologia_**-¡bueno happy a el a toda velocidad!-**_exclamo natsu con su voz cambiada y sus llamas se volvieron mas oscuras pero seguían siendo rojas-_**¡Espada Cuerno Del Dragon De Fuego!**_**/¡Rugido Apocalíptico!-**gritaron sus ataque con agnologia disparándole su rugido el cual fue destruido por natsu que estaba envuelto en sus llamas y happy que aumentaba la velocidad lograron golpear al dragon empujándolo contra un edificio que se encontraba dentro del muro de fuego el cual también le causo daño a agnologia ya que choco contra este-_**te dije que esta técnica iba servir-**_le dijo natsu a happy el cual asentia-si pensé que solo estabas perdiendo el tiempo-dijo divertido-_**pero si tu fuiste el que me dijo que necesitaba una técnica defensiva-**_miro a happy molesto-yo no se nada solo soy un gato-ignoro a natsu volteando la mirada

**¡TE MATARE NATSU DRAGNEEL!-**grito el dragon cargando un gran rugido-_**mira que interrumpir nuestra conversación-**_dijo molesto el peli rosa-aye! Vamos a darle una lección-y salio disparado contra agnologia-_**Rugido Del Dragon De Fuego-**_libero una gran ola de llamas que cubrió a agnologia hiriéndolo mas pero este había terminado de cargar su rugido que era 10 veces mas poderoso que los anteriores-**Rugido Apocalíptico-**lanzo su rugido de color purpura golpeando a natsu y a happy haciendo que cayeran contra el suelo dejando a happy inconsciente, entonces natsu se levanto y vio a happy con graves quemaduras en su cuerpo y eso lo enojo bastante-**¡COMO TE ATREVEZ HACERLE ESO A HAPPY!-**grito con rabia y sus llamas se volvieron mas oscuras y mas grandes, también sus escamas se marcaron más poniéndose de color rojo y la parte blanca de sus ojos se volvían de color negro, asi es, natsu por fin había alcanzado su verdadero **Dragón Force-LLAMAS BRILLANTES DEL DRAGON DE FUEGO-**exclamo natsu uniendo sus 2 manos creando una explosión de fuego la cual lanzo a agnologia-**Rugido Apocalíptico-**contraataco con todas sus fuerzas a la vez que happy despertaba y agarraba a natsu saliendo lejos de la explosión que se creo por el ataque de natsu y acnologia-**happy estas bien-**dijo feliz de ver a su amigo con vida y con la voz mas gruesa que sonaba como la de un dragon-por supuesto ese ataque no me hiso nada-sonrio con cansancio al igual que natsu-¿Qué le paso a tus ojos?-pregunto confundiendo al dragon Slayer-**¿De que hablas?... bueno eso no importa vamos**-dijo acumulando su magia-Aye sir!-exclamo con fuerza-**¡LOTO CARMESI: EXPLOSION CARMESI DEL DRAGON DE FUEGO!-**su cuerpo fue envuelto en llamas y ataco a acnologia mandándolo contra el suelo pero en eso el dragon golpeo con su cola a natsu enviándolo contra el muro de fuego que estaba empezando a desaparecer dejándole asi ver a sus amigos sorprendidos por la batalla entre el dragon Slayer y el dragon negro del apocalipsis-**Happy utiliza toda tu fuerza esta sera la ultima vez que veamos a todos-**ordeno natsu mientras lagrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos-aye sir-asintio happy también con lagrimas y los 2 levantaban su mano/pata y hacían una señal familiar que todos vieron-**¡CHICOS!-**llamo a todos-**GRACIAS POR TODOS ESOS BUENOS MOMENTOS QUE PASAMOS EN EL GREMIO-**dijo natsu derramando lagrimas al igual que happy y todos los demás-**SE QUE DIJE QUE UNO NO DEBE SACRIFICARSE POR SUS AMIGOS SI NO QUE DEBE VIVIR POR ELLOS-**repitio las mimas palabras que le dijo a erza en la torre del cielo-**PERO ESTO ES DIFERENTE, NO ESTOY SACRIFICANDO MI VIDA POR USTEDES, ESTOY PRESTANDOLES MI VIDA PARA QUE USTEDES LA VIVAN, YO SERE EL FUEGO QUE QUEMARA LA OSCURIDAD PARA QUE LA LUZ BRILLE MAÑANA Y GRACIAS POR TODO...chicos****-**termino sonriendo mientras seguia derramando lagrimas y les daba la espalda con happy que les hacia una señal diciéndoles adiós-**VAMOS HAPPY ¡LOTO CARMESI: ESPADA DEL FENIX!-**entonces cubrió su cuerpo entero con sus llamas y también con unas llamas doradas que tomaron la forma de un dragon y se lanzo contra agnologia siendo impulsado por happy-**NO TE SALDRAS CON LA TUYA MOCOSO DE IGNEEL ¡RUGIDO APOCALIPTICO DEL REY DRAGON!-**le disparo con todo su poder golpeando a natsu el cual siguió empujando el ataque con el suyo-¡VELOCIDAD MAXIMA!-grito happy y un circulo de color azul apareció arriba de sus alas haciéndolas crecer consiguiendo asi poder atravesar el rugido de acnologia y chocando contra este creando una gran explosión a la vez que una barrera con la marca de fairy tail la cual se destruyo por la explosión cegando a todos

**Tiempo Despues **

**(Natsu POV)**

Natsu!-_escuche como alguien me llamaba… este aroma… ¿lucy?_-esperame lucy el cerebro de llamas debe estar por algún lugar votado-_¿gray?, tch seria mejor si se callara, su voz me molesta_-es inútil, no vieron la explosión ya debería estar muerto-_sigo vivo romeo no llores_-no digas eso, natsu ni happy morirían por algo asi-_hazle caso a lissana ella tiene razón_-romeo! Lissana tiene razón, natsu ni happy morirían por esto ya que ellos son verdaderos hombres-_tu siempre diciendo eso elfman_-miren ahí esta-_gracias por encontrarme meredy_-natsu ¿Estas bien?-_eh estado mejor cana_-ha perdido mucha sangre no creo que… se vaya a poder salvar_-¿Porque dices eso ultear? Si estoy bien-_n..natsu…-_eso es amiguito levántate_-wendy rápido cura a happy-_siempre lees la mente de los demás verdad erza-_p...pero natsu-san esta…-_yo estoy bien, primero encárgate de happy_-si natsu estuviera despierto te diría que cures primero a happy, además… tu magia…-_gracias por decir eso levy-_natsu por favor di algo-¿_Tú también vas a llorar mira? Creo que hare el esfuerzo e intetare hablar…_-es…oy ien… mira-_apenas puedo hablar que mierda_-natsu que bueno que estes bien-_nah uno se acostumbra rápido al dolor-_natsu, natsu, natsu…!-_agh no te recuestes de esa manera erza y te dije que no lloraras-_erza lo estas lastimando-_gracias por señalar lo obvio laxus-_¿Cómo te sientes salamander?-_Sabía que eras tonto gajeel pero no tanto-_e…estoy bien, solo… t…tengo algunos hu…esos r…rotos…

Natsu no hables descansa-_esta bien erza solo… quedate asi-_¡Bien, happy ya esta bien solo necesita descansar y regresara a la normalidad!-_gracias por curar a happy_-ahora me encargare de natsu-san-¿_se te olvida que soy inmune a tu magia? Y mas aun despues de haber utilizado el modo dragon demoniaco de fuego contra E.N.D_-no lo hagas, natsu es inmune a tu magia-_solo déjenme dormir -_tengo…sueño…_-los ojos me pesan…-¿_puedo…dormir? Hace…frio…-_es raro… nunca eh tenido frio-_esto es malo, ¡MAESTRO! Hay que llevar a natsu a un hospital-_no grites erza… no me dejas dormir-_¡Natsu No cierres los ojos, mantente despierto!-¿_Porque lo dices lucy? Solo dormiré un rato y luego despertara para poder estar con todos-_¡Laxus utiliza tu magia para mantener despierto a salamander!_-¿Por qué lo dices de esa manera? Parece que voy a morir o algo asi-_se una manera de salvarlo pero… solo lo podrán ver 5 dias por mes-_¿Primera?... ah no importa mejor me duermo ya no…puedo…aguantar…más…ZZZZZZZZZ-_¡no importa si solo lo podremos ver 5 diaz solo sálvelo!

**(Fin Natsu POV)**

Esta bien, pero quien lo acompañara ya que no quiere que este solo a donde lo voy a enviar…-dijo la primera maestra de fairy tail-¿enviar? ¿A dónde?-pregunto lissana preocupada-a otra dimensión. No es edolas es otra, pero no se cual ya que eso depende de el, ya sabran cuando envie a el y a su acompañante-respondio la primera mientras sus manos brillaban de color amarillo-¡Yo lo acompañare!-exclamo erza parándose dejando a natsu "_Durmiendo" _haciendo que algunas chicas (lucy, lissana, meredy, ultear, mira y cana) quisieran protestar-bien por ahora solo te enviare a ti ya que no queda tiempo solo quédate al lado de el, bien ahora les deseo un buen viaje…-entonces un circulo amarillo apareció debajo de natsu y erza haciéndolos desaparecer-primera digame la verdad, ¿Podremos volver a ver a natsu y a erza otra vez?-pregunto makarov serio recibiendo una calida sonrisa de mavis-claro pero los veremos otra vez de aquí 2 semanas…

**Fin Del Prologo**

Sé que no es el mejor prologo pero ¿Que les parecio? Yo digo que me quedo mas o menos aunque no se que pensaran ustedes. La lista del harem la dare el próximo capitulo que estará listo cuando deje de perder el tiempo haciendo al idiota con mis amigos asi que sin mas que decir me despido.

PD: el próximo capitulo de high school dxd naruto no se cuando lo vaya a subir recién estoy por la mitad pero espero que pronto pueda terminarlo y pueda subirlo


End file.
